


His Light

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: 2/2- Goro leaves Leblanc and Akira chases after him
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	His Light

When all was said and done, Goro knew that it had to end this way. 

Standing outside of Leblanc- he could feel the snow in front of him cooning him into stepping back into the warm residence. 

He stared for a moment, clenching his fists. He vowed to never be used as a puppet again and yet here he was- being dangled in front of the only goddamn person he gave a shit about. 

It should've been laughable really, Maruki using him of all people to entice the leader of the Phantom thieves. But when he saw Akira's face drain of color, he knew. 

Bulls-eye. 

Akira had even hesitated- hesitated! The same guy that would willingly throw his own future away to rot in prison for a crime he didn't commit- a person that risked his life on the off-chance someone would show Goro that phone.

Had hesitated when said killer's life was on the line.

It should've been pathetic really- but instead, it filled the detective with dread. 

The world had already decided to abandon Goro Akechi- buried him under new talents and fresh faces.  
His existence had made scratches in the concrete while Akira's existence broke down walls. So why- why was this so goddamn hard? 

After a moment he stepped out into the unforgiving snow and strode further away from the only light that drove him forward. 

He couldn't go back.

No. 

There was a dog on the corner staring up at the sky- its ears perked up as it spotted Goro- its tail wagging. 

Goro could sense that it was another life brought back- a wish from a child to stop her from shattering to pieces. 

Was this what he was to Akira? He let his hand drift over the dog's head and gave it a pat, it panted happily. 

Goro couldn't deny it this, it was, after all, another trapped being- a kindred spirit in this regard.  
When the dog was called back over- Goro turned away before seeing the little girl- unable to accept the smile that Maruki had no doubt brought to her, death was another part of living life- and denying it would teach you nothing. 

As he passed the hot-springs- he heard the bells jingle in the distance, the door slamming against the wall followed by footsteps that grew louder.  
He didn't get a chance to even turn when Akira was upon him, arms wrapping around his waist and his head resting against his shoulders.

"You can't just leave like that! Not when- not when tomorrow you might not even be-" Akira was yelling, noise muffled by Goro's coat. The tell-tale signs of wetness made Goro breathe in sharply- he wanted to believe it was snow. 

"Don't make this harder. You already promised to deny this reality, remember?" Goro replied as Akira finally let go, his hand clutching the tail end of his coat. 

A strained silence followed between them while Akira's shoulder shook violently- tears ran down his reddened face- hand clutching the brown material tighter. Goro had never seen this face on Akira before- and he began reaching out without realizing it. His hand inches away from Akira's face before he hesitated. 

This wasn't real- what comfort could a ghost truly bring? He was about to drop his hand when Akira let go of his coat and drove forward- closing the distance between them. Their feet touched, their lips connected and for a moment time froze itself. 

And then Akira moved back- hands-on Goro's face and eyes forced to meet.  
"I love you," Akira said. 

The words fell around them, snow turning into shards of glass ripping unforgivably at Goro's facade. 

"No." He tried to deny while tears filled his eyes. He couldn't fail now, not when he already chose his path. Nothing Maruki could ever do would change Goro's mind- but Akira? Akira could rip him to pieces.

"I love you Goro Akechi- I need you- I want you. So please..." Akira was shaking again and he tried to smile as he held himself together.  
"After this- come back to me." He asked. 

It was a new wish, one that Goro wasn't sure he could grant. 

He couldn't say the words back just yet- they were not his to give- only the real Goro Akechi could give this treasure to Akira Kurusu- no matter how much he ached to echo them back. 

But just before denying him- Goro thought back to the little girl and her dog- suspended tragedy that was only softened by the promise of seeing each other again one day.

He could give the person he loved one thing only and that was hope. 

"I promise- we're meet again someday," Goro whispered, and with a gentle squeeze of his hand- he turned from his love, his world, and his light.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's one thing I noticed in the game. But there's a little girl and mother with a sick dog- the mother knows it's not going to make it. But if you go into Maruki's reality- it makes a recovery and the little girl is thrilled. However, once you break free from it- you will find out that the dog did indeed die- but the little girl while torn up about it- uses the hope of meeting again one day to move forward (she's going to school) and It's one the saddest but kinda uplifting moments to see because the girl does indeed lose someone she loved- but she's able to use it as a strength and I thought that related well with Goro and Akira


End file.
